


En Flambé

by PervyPenguin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s01e12 Relevés, Gen, Humour, I hope, Jack Crawford (mentioned) - Freeform, Ladies of Hannibal, Relevés AU, Silly, WIll Graham (mentioned) - Freeform, canon character death, getting back at Hannibal, ghost Georgia, tormenting Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: Well, she was definitely dead now. Georgia had thought she was dead a majority of her life, but it had felt nothing like the real thing.





	En Flambé

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ladies of Hannibal challenge on Tumblr.

Well, she was definitely dead now. Georgia had thought she was dead a majority of her life, but it had felt nothing like the real thing. She looked at her body in the oxygen chamber, burned nearly beyond recognition, with a quiet sense of disconnection. It wasn’t really _her_ in there anymore, after all. She supposed she should be upset, but it felt more freeing than anything else. And her mind! It was clear and unfogged for the first time in her life… or whatever…

Apparently, death lifted the veil on her memories. She could remember killing Beth, following Will Graham, seeing someone kill Dr. Sutcliffe. She didn’t know who it _was_ , but it _wasn’t_ her. 

Time seemed to flow differently for Georgia, now that she was... a ghost? She followed her body as it was moved from the hospital to the lab at the FBI. She watched dispassionately at the techs took stock of what they could, piecing together what had happened to her. Jack Crawford came in with Will Graham to hear their theories. Georgia nearly screamed as the tech described her death as a suicide. 

Will immediately leapt to her defense, saying she wasn’t suicidal. That the one who killed Dr. Sutcliffe must have killed her, too. To make sure she couldn’t identify them. Crawford and the techs seemed less than convinced by that. Seeing her death dismissed by everyone but Will, she decided to follow him for a while. 

Imagine her surprise when, two days later, Will walks in for _therapy_ with the man who killed Dr. Sutcliffe. 

Georgia Madchen never claimed to be a perfect person. Or a good person. Hell, for most of her life, she hadn’t even claimed to be an _alive_ person. So please don’t blame her for what she decided to do now that she knew who her likely murderer was. 

She followed the man, Hannibal Lecter according to his business cards, for a week as she came up with a plan. He seemed to be almost alien in his lack of response to most things. The only time he truly seemed… alive, was when he was cooking and eating his impossibly complicated meals.

She started small. Raising the heat on the oven when Lecter was hosting a dinner party, slightly scorching his lovingly crafted Beef Wellingtons. He gave them a once over, found them, and tossed them in the garbage. Fixing a second batch was simple for such an accomplished cook. Georgia turned the heat up even higher for them, turning the pastry into nothing but charcoal. Lecter stared at them in disbelief when he took them out of the oven. Georgia laughed harder than she’d ever done before when he had to explain to his guests what had happened.

Her next trick was to unplug his overpriced fridge just after he restocked it. The look on his face was priceless. Standing in his kitchen, mouth agape at the fridge full of unusable food. He slammed the door closed much harder than was necessary, muttering under his breath about unreliable appliances.

She spent all day, once, methodically dulling his knives. For the first time since she’d started following him, he cut himself as he chopped vegetables. A discarded fish carcass was strategically hidden in the kitchen, prompting the man to clean his kitchen twice over trying to get rid of the offensive odor. Only to find the rotten fish wedged between the dishwasher and cabinet.

So far, though, her favorite was the ruined hollandaise sauce. She overheard him on the phone, reassuring his guest-to-be that it was a very simple dish, something he’d done many times since childhood. Nothing fancy, just steak, potatoes, and asparagus with hollandaise sauce. A casual dinner between friends. 

Three times he attempted to make the sauce. First, she fiddled with the burner he had his double-boiler just enough to make the sauce wrong. Too high and his eggs curdled. She made the pan with melted butter just a touch too hot so that the sauce broke when he added the butter. Finally, she rang the doorbell, luring him away from the kitchen long enough for the sauce to go thin and grainy. 

Georgia’s laughter rang throughout the house when he apologized to his guest for the lack of sauce. Maybe being dead wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Always accepting prompts and open to chatting/making new friends!
> 
> Comments are life!


End file.
